Уси Уси но Ми, модель: Жираф
Уcи Уcи но Ми, модель: Жираф (ウシウシ の 実 モデル: 麒麟 (ジラフ) Ushi Ushi no Mi, Moderu: Jirafu) Дьявольский фрукт типа Зоан, который позволяет пользователю превратиться в гибрид жирафа и человека или в обычного жирафа по желанию. "Уси" по-японски означает "корова" или "бык", и жирафы являются животными того же типа, как коровы. Он был съеден Каку, который получил его от Спандама.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 40 Глава 385 и Эпизод 271, Спандам дает фрукт Каку, и тот его съедает. Внешний вид Уси Уси но Ми модель: Жираф это красный фрукт, похожий на связку бананов с различными завитушками на нём и с ярко-зелёным стеблем который держит все части вместе. Внутри фрукт жёлтый с такими же завитушками. Интедификация 120px-Ushi.png|Так выглядит фрукт Уси Уси но Ми, модель: Жираф. 120px-Ushiushigiraffe.gif|Внутрений вид фрукта. Сильные и слабые стороны Каку продемонстрировал много возможностей этого фрукта. Фрукт даёт большую силу и радиус удара в своей гибридной форме. Сила фрукта преобразовывает пользователя в жирафа и полу-жирафа дразнящих должным образом животных к самому себе. Каку скорее по препятствует игнорированию противника в своей полу-форме. Эта насмешка над противником будет убрана, когда Каку продемонстрирует как он опасен в своей гибридной форме.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 402 and Episode 286, Kaku is laughed at by Zoro, Usopp, and Jabra for his Devil Fruit powers. Зоро отметил что владелец фрукта явно имеет особую слабость благодаря своей длинной и очень незащищённой шее. Атакающий будет эксплуатирован этим недостатком. Всё равно эта слабость не особо влияет должным образом на манёвры Каку и взамен можно получить ещё более сильные удары. Также пользователь уязвим для остальных слабостей Дьявольских Фруктов.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 413 and Episode 299, Zoro states the Kaku's neck can be a weak point. Использование The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Kaku, have been used mostly for combat. Combined with his Rokushiki skills and swordsmanship, Kaku uses the power of the Devil Fruit to become an even stronger foe in battle. Intially, due to having just eaten the Devil Fruit, Kaku had not mastered control of the fruit's powers and turned into a full giraffe when he fought with Zoro.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 401 and Episode 286, Kaku turns into a full giraffe instead of half giraffe man. He however quickly learned to use the new abilities to his advantage. Outside of battle, Kaku has also used the fruit's powers to help his fellow CP9 agent, Rob Lucci. After the incident in Enies Lobby, Lucci was severely wounded. To help in getting medical funds for Lucci's operation in St. Poplar, Kaku used his full giraffe form to make a slide for kids to ride on whilst his other fellow CP9 agent, Fukuro, collected money from them.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 499 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 9, Kaku allows kids to slide off his full giraffe form to help get medical funds for Lucci. The named techniques that are used by Kaku that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Used in half-giraffe form, Kaku strikes an airborne enemy with his somewhat rectangular, and possibly hardened neck. He appears to use Soru to increase the speed of the attack. Possibly a pun with kamakiri (praying mantis). In the Viz Manga, this is called Giraffe Scythe. * : Used in half-giraffe form. Kaku stands like a normal giraffe, but pulls his neck into his body, making it smaller. This apparently acts like a spring, as the subsequent Bigan (a headbutt-like blow) is made much stronger by the momentum of the decondensed neck. In the Viz Manga, this is called Giraffe Cannon. * : Used in half giraffe form, this is Kaku's most abnormal technique. After pulling his neck in too much from Kirin Houdai, his neck is completely gone, but his arms and legs become very long, like putting dough through a pasta machine. After saying this, he immediately named this attack and got yelled at by Zoro to not name his attacks on the spot. In this mode, he can use his Yountouryu technique to the greatest effect because of his added reach. * : Used in half-giraffe form, Kaku whips his neck, hitting the opponent repeatedly with his head. Written with emphasis on the suffix kirin, which means giraffe, it can also mean "weird". In the FUNimation dub, this technique keeps its original name, and in the Viz Manga, this is called Whiplash. * : Used in half-giraffe form, In this attack, Kaku thrusts his head at his opponent with even more ferocity. It has the same emphasis on kirin as in henchikirin. In the Viz Manga, this is called Fierce Smash. * : After using Pasta Machine, Kaku uses his Four Sword Style technique, by using his elongated arms and legs to fire powerful multiple slashes at the opponent. It, again, has an emphasis on the suffix kirin. In the FUNimation dub, this technique keeps its original name, and in the Viz Manga, this is called Fury Slash. Интересное frame|Так выглядит Калифа в гибридной форме Ущи Ущи но ми, модель:Жираф. * Фанат попросил Оду нарисовать как бы выглядила Калифа если бы она съела этот фрукт вместо Каку.Ода ответил на вопрос и нарисовал Калифу в гибридной форме этого фрукта.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 49 - Fan Question: What would Kalifa look like if she had eaten the Ushi Ushi Fruit, Model: Giraffe instead? * Этот Дьявольский фрукт был когда-то предположен фанатами. Он должен был превратить своего пользователя в какую-нибудь обезьяну из-за его формы напоминающую банан. * Спандам утверждал, что этот дявольский фрукт, наряду с Ава Ава но Ми, еще не были зарегестрированы, когда он передал их Каку и Калифе. Примечания Навигация по сайту Категория:Дьявольские Фрукты Категория:Зоан Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода